Ben Jackson
Benjamin "Ben" Jackson foi um companheiro do Primeiro e do Segundo Doctor, junto de sua futura esposa, Polly Wright e Jamie McCrimmon. Ele junta-se a TARDIS quando entra acidentalmente nela. Biografia Início da Vida Ben era um Cockney. Ele nasceu em 1942 (PROSA: Invasion of the Cat-People) e cresceu em frente a uma cervejaria. (TV: The Power of the Daleks) Em 1956, com a idade de quatorze anos, ele embarcou escondido no navio de seu pai. Quando foi descoberto, o capitão prometeu-lhe um trabalho quando ele tivesse quinze anos (o que só aconteceria em quatro meses). (PROSA: Invasion of the Cat-People) Viagens com o Primeiro Doctor thumb|left|Ben deprimido na [[Boate Inferno|Inferno, junto de Polly e Dodo. (TV: The War Machines)]]Em 1966, Ben foi designado para o navio da Marinha Real, [[HMS Teazer|HMS Teazer]]. Ele conheceu Polly Wright na Boate Inferno em Covent Garden no dia 12 de julho, depois de ter cruzado brevemente com ela lá uma semana antes. Ben estava deprimido na época, porque ele estava preso na costa por seis meses, enquanto seu navio patrulhava as Índias Ocidentais. Ele passava a maior parte de suas noites na Inferno.Depois de ajudar o Primeiro Doctor a derrotar o computador senciente conhecido como WOTAN e suas Máquinas de Guerra em 20 de Julho de 1966 Ben e Polly, confundindo-a com uma caixa de polícia comum, entraram na TARDIS por acidente. (TV: The War Machines) Em sua investigação de relatos de uma série de agentes provocadores conhecidos como "o Doctor", que era envolvido em vários incidentes incomuns, o jornalista James Stevens descobriu evidências de envolvimento de Ben no fiasco do Dia C. (PROSA: Who Killed Kennedy) O Doctor primeiro levou Ben para o Século 17, em Cornwall, onde se encontraram com um bando de piratas de Henry Avery. (TV: The Smugglers) O Doctor, Ben e Polly depois chegaram a Nova York na década de 90, onde quatro Ovids - seres de pensamentos puros que viajam de mundo em mundo em esferas de cristal - ficaram preso. Sua presença causou que sonhos e peadelos das pessoas se manifestassem na realidade. Os viajantes do tempo foram capazes de libertar os Ovids com a ajuda de Harry Houdini. (ÁUDIO: Smoke and Mirrors) Mais tarde eles foram para a Antártica em Dezembro de 1986, quando a Terra enfrentou invasão pelo os Cybermen de Mondas. Ben teve um papel importante na derrota dos Cybermen quando ele desarmou a bomba que o general Cutler pretendia detonar e percebeu a fraqueza dos Cybermen - radioatividade. Pouco tempo depois, sofrendo de exaustão, o Doctor caiu no chão da sala de controle da TARDIS e regenerou-se bem na frente deles. (TV: The Tenth Planet) Aventuras com o Segundo Doctor thumb|Ben e o Doctor recém-regenerado observando os [[Daleks em Vulcan.]]Ben mostrou mais ceticismo do que Polly quanto a regeneração do Doctor. Mas no planeta Vulcan, que os três viajantes visitaram em seguida, um Dalek reconheceu o Segundo Doctor. Ben então aceitou o Segundo Doctor como o homem que ele já tinha conhecido. (TV: The Power of the Daleks) Ben continuou a viajar com o Doctor, enfrentando inimigos, como as Pessoas-Gato (PROSA: Invasion of the Cat-People) e os Selachians. (PROSA: The Murder Game) Ele e Polly ganharam depois a companhia de Jamie McCrimmon. (TV: The Highlanders) Em um ponto de suas viagens, Ben teve sua mente controlada pelo os Macras, mas no final ele lutou contra seu controle e salvou seus amigos. (TV: The Macra Terror) Ao longo de suas viagens, Ben nunca perdeu de vista o desejo de voltar para casa e para o seu navio, o HMS Teazer. Antes de sairem, Ben e Polly insistiram que ficariam se o Doctor precisasse deles. Os dois partiram juntos, tendo descoberto que haviam retornadi à Terra no mesmo dia em que eles a deixaram. (TV: The Faceless Ones) Vida Após o Doctor thumb|left|O [[Nono Doctor testemunha o pedido de Ben para Polly. (HQ: The Love Invasion)]]Ben pediu Polly em casamento em 1966 no topo da Post Office Tower, que foi testemunhada sem o conhecimento deles pelo Nono Doctor e Rose Tyler. (HQ: The Love Invasion) Ben foi levado para casa para conhecer os pais de Polly, mas eles ficaram chocados com ele. (ÁUDIO: The Five Companions) No entanto, o relacionamento não durou muito. Os dois acabaram se casando com outros, mas na véspera de Ano Novo de 1986, foram mais uma vez reunidos. (PROSA: Mondas Passing) Em 1999, o Segundo Doctor ajudou Ben a encontrar Polly mais uma vez. Estavam agora ambos viúvos. Ben e Polly admitiram seu amor um pelo outro. (PROSA: That Time I Nearly Destroyed the World Whilst Looking for a Dress) Eles eventualmente embarcaram em um casamento bem sucedido. (ÁUDIO: The Five Companions). Em 2010, Sarah Jane Smith afirmou que Ben e Polly estavam comandando um orfanato na Índia. (TV: Death of the Doctor) es:Ben Jacksonru:Бен Джексонen:Ben Jackson Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Companions